


Where the Sidewalk Ends

by Queen_of_Garbage



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Black Hat not so much, Flug's a jerk, Hermaphrodites, Hurt/Comfort, I'm bad at this, Maybe - Freeform, Mpreg, Rape Aftermath, The dimension of pain is real and I don't like it, again really bad at this, hard to tell, hold up what do you mean this isn't the Heroic AU?, how have I not noticed this tag before?, implied rape, just a little bit, no beta we die like men, oh wait that's just Earl, or maybe a lot, something smells fishy, trust me you do not want to go there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Garbage/pseuds/Queen_of_Garbage
Summary: Dr. Flug does a terrible thing, so it's up to Black Hat to protect the bean that is Earl.Or something like that
Relationships: Earl | Dopey Black Hat & Black Hat
Kudos: 1





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Rain
> 
> I opened my eyes  
> And looked up at the rain,  
> And it dripped in my head  
> And flowed into my brain,  
> And all that I hear as I lie in my bed  
> Is the slishity-slosh of the rain in my head.
> 
> I step very softly,  
> I walk very slow,  
> I can't do a handstand—  
> I might overflow,  
> So pardon the wild crazy thing I just said—  
> I'm just not the same since there's rain in my head.
> 
> ~Shel Silverstein

Earl wished he was strong, but he wasn't. He couldn't lift heavy objects. He couldn't shoot lasers out from his eyes. He couldn't shapeshift himself into something more deadly. The list of what he couldn't do could go on forever. What Earl could do was change the size of certain, simple objects, such as a sandwich. Nothing living and breathing unfortunately, he tried that already. Earl wished he was strong and cool. Like Black Hat.

Earl wasn't very smart either. He knew it, and so did Dr. Flug. In fact, from what Earl understood, Dr. Flug believed him to be completely retarded. Maybe he was. After all, he could barely communicate even his most basic thoughts and ideas. Because of this, much of what Earl did seemed rather goofish, which certainly didn't help his case. As such Dr. Flug treated him lesser than dirt. 

So sometimes, when Dr. Flug gets stressed out from his job, he... he takes it out on Earl. There was nothing Earl could do about it, with him being as weak as he was, and there was no point in trying to get help from anybody. In as much as Earl admired Black Hat, Black Hat hated him. Demencia was also a no go, with her being as demented as she is. There was no telling how she'd react, if she'd even understand the situation, or if she'd realize that she too could take advantage of him.  
And even though he considered 5.0.5. to be his friend, he probably wouldn't do anything against his creator anyway and really Earl shouldn't expect him to.

But Earl hurt, and he felt dirty. So his next plan of action was to hop into the nearest shower and cry. After that he would go to his and Demencia's shared room and sleep on his bed. He always felt better after a nap. Unfortunately for Earl, he ended up crossing Black Hat in the hallway. Like he mentioned, Earl admired Back Hat, but as he had also mentioned, Back Hat did not like him.

An example of how Black Hat treated him would most certainly be shown within the next few seconds. Whenever they happened to cross each other in the hall like this Black Hat would kick him in the rump, how hard being entirely dependent on his mood. One time, Black Hat had literally kicked him out of the manor. Took Earl a whole day to get back. However, instead of committing his usual act of violence, Black Hat simply walked on by. Earl was confused to say the least, but decided it best not to look the gift horse in the mouth.

Eventually Earl reached his destination. Earl turned the shower on, knob turned as hot as it would go. He stripped down to nothing as he waited for the water to heat up. With his clothes off Earl could see clearly the filth of their intercourse. Disgusting. Wasting not a moment more Earl stepped into the shower, not even bothering to check the temperature first. The little demon flinched. Too hot. 

At first Earl all did was simply sit there, as naked and venerable as he had been earlier with the doctor. He let the scolding water flow across his aching muscles, just as soothing as it was painful. Earl started sobbing, unheard over the pitter patter of piping hot water raining upon his frame.

Just sitting there would do nothing however, no matter how hot the water got, and Earl felt absolutely rancid. So Earl collected himself, best he could, and started scrubbing vigorously. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Hat had been on his way to Dr. Flug's lab when he ran into his errorous copycat. It reeked of sex. This was surprising to the eldritch, at least enough that he missed his chance to give the abomination a good kick. He himself wasn't sexually inclined, so naturally he assumed his clone to be the same way. But, Black Hat supposed that Err was only based on him in the loosest terms. Although, now that he thought about it, he was surprised too that the thing was smart enough to even want sex. Then again with that logic, idiots wouldn't be able to reproduce like they do. Bah! Best not to over think on such inane topics, he had better things to do than to go around in circles all day.

When he got to the lab, the first thing Black Hat noticed was that same smell of sex. It was stronger here, but was also being choked out by the cacophonying scents of chemicals, oil, and burning (burning what, he never was sure). Another surprise for the day, he thought that the doctor was far too busy to be monkeying about like this, Dr. Flug surely must have finished his blaster earlier than expected.

"Flug! My weapon better be ready. Our next recording is tomorrow and I will not have for an unfinished product on display." Black Hat didn't miss the way Dr. Flug flinched as he shouted, in fact he reveled in it.

"A-almost jefecito. J-j-just needs a f-few more adjustments."

"Doctor. Flug. If you weren't done with my blaster, then what do you think you were doing with that moronic doppelganger of mine?"

"Err? Umm, I'm not entirely sure-"

"You know exactly what I am talking about you imbecile!

"W-well you see boss, working without breaks tends to decrease efficiency among humans, so I simply used Err as a quick way to de-stress. I just want to be able to make you the best quality weapons I can is all." The excuse, while pitiful, was acceptable. Humans were just as weak-minded as they were weak-bodied.

"Still, I'm surprised that even that thing was willing to have intercourse with you." Almost unnoticeable, the doctor shuffled uncomfortably. No, surely he didn't. That's sick, that's twisted, that's just plain wrong. "It was consentual, was it not?"

"I mean, does it matter? It's just Err." That comment and inz all it's nonchalance sent Black Hat into a rage. The eldritch summoned a tendril and slammed Dr. Flug into the wall, stunning that abhorrent doctor.

"Doctor, I have learned many things today. Including the fact that apparently even I, Lord Black Hat, the most dark and vile creature in this and any other dimension, do in fact have standards. You broke those standards Flug, and for that, I will enjoy watching you break over and over as you rot and withe as demons torture you in ways that even your brilliant mind couldn't possibly imagine. You thoroughly disgust me. Have a nice vacation, Dr. Flug."

And with that, Flug was teleported painfully into the Dimension of Pain, where he'd be staying for the next several weeks. Black Hat would like for him to be able to stay longer, but he did need the doctor's mental state to remain relatively stable, just enough to continue making inventions for him at least.


	2. Early Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, if you're a bird, be an early bird  
> And catch the worm for your breakfast plate  
> If you're a bird, be an early early bird—  
> But if you're a worm, sleep late.

Waking up, Earl felt ill, as in a could-throw-up-at-any-given-moment kind of ill. Earl's body had been imperfectly made, so he tended to get sick quite often. He didn't want to move in fear of actually vomiting. It was probably going to happen anyway, but one could hope. Earl looked around the room and noticed that Demencia had already left.

Earl wasn't the one who decided that he'd be sleeping in Demencia's room. That was actually Black Hat, likely both to help keep Demencia off his back and because he didn't consider Earl important enough for his own room. At least Earl got his own bed! It was small, and actually made for dogs, but it was comfy, and did beat Demencia's metal table. 

Earl felt his stomach lurch. Guess there was no putting it off after all. If he didn't want to make a mess he'd have to hurry. He rushed out of the room and into the nearby bathroom, promptly retching into the toilet, and a little bit outside of it to his chagrin. His throat and nostrils burned so badly not even a glass of water could soothe it. He was crying too for some reason, as he always whenever he vomited. Earl didn't like vomiting.

Earl just hung out there, kneeling at the toilet trying to catch his breath. Despite the lingering nausea, Earl realized that he was hungry. Once he was sure he wasn't going to throw up again, Earl made his way into the kitchen.

Earl didn't want a repeat of earlier events, so he figured it would be best to have something light. Toast it is then. Earl opened up the pantry and thankfully the loaf of bread was still on the lower shelf. After securing the bread, Earl took off his shoes and climbed onto the counter. Perhaps it wasn't very hygienic, but it was the only way for him to reach the toaster. Earl put the bread in and grabbed a plate from the cabinet as he waited.

"Help me go on the radio and say the- oh there you are Earl." Demencia came in the kitchen singing in her rough, yet oddly enticing voice. The lizard lady was crazy, but harmless... most of the time anyway. Earl put the plate down and waved at her. Demencia was wearing one of her nice dresses, the long black strapless one. Looked like he would be going on a "date" with her today then. 

Dates with Demencia could range from a dinner that she prepared the food herself for (and she actually was getting better at it, the last time was the first time where he didn't end up with food poisoning), to her bringing him to watch her go on a murder spree. Anyway it went, these dates nights typically didn't end with him tacked to the wall so he supposed he liked them well enough.

"I made breakfast, just for the two of us. I just needed to get some forks!" Demencia opened the drawer with the silverware, grabed more folks than Earl actually expected them to use, and then proceeded to grab Earl. As Demencia marched or of the kitchen, Earl heard his toast pop up.

Demencia kicked open the door to the dining room and plopped Earl into one of the chairs. Humming a tune she then put down the forks to the left of the plates that were already on the table; two for him and three for her. As Demencia lifted the dome from the serving platter, Earl gagged atthe offending odor of the discolored mush Demencia called food. Earl tried to get up to go to the bathroom, but Demencia only pushed him back down in his seat. Which unfortunately lead to him hurling both on Demencia's arm and himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Hat, bored, had been wandering about the mansion when when he heard the commotion in the dining room. Ever curious to the happenings of his home, Black Hat opened the door and strolled right on in. From the looks of it, Demencia had taken Err for one of their "dates", only for it to take a turn for the worse. Nothing unusual, but Err's lap was covered in vomit. 

Now there were numerous causes for an upset stomach, but of course Black Hat's first thought was food poisoning. Demencia was an infamously horrendous cook, so it was certainly likely. Black Hat knew all too well the consequences of actually eating the insane girl's food. A mistake he would never make again.

However, what was strange about the scene was the fact that the "meal" hadn't even left it's silver platter, meaning Err hadn't had a bite of it. Stranger still, while the food looked like an unappetizing mess it actually smelled edible, half way decent even. Something was off. 

Demencia stopped what she was doing the moment she saw him, which was mopping up the vomit from Err's lap with the entire roll of paper towels. Black Hat's eye twitched. Did that fool really think she was helping? You're supposed to tear squares, didn't she realize that she was only contaminating the whole roll?

Err looked like he was going to be sick again, if his pale complexion and the hand over his mouth was any indication. So Black Hat took it upon himself to take Err to a bathroom where he could throw up without making even more of a mess. Black Hat grabbed the arm that Err didn't have over his mouth and started dragging him of the room. 

Now away from what had been trigging his bout of illness, the color had returned to Err's face, but he still kept his hand over his mouth. With Err's ailment no longer being an immediate concern, Black Hat decided to take Err to his own personal bathroom. On their way to the bathroom, Black Hat caught a whiff of Err's scent. Earl smelled of sick, but not actually sick. Oddly enough he actually smelled quite healthy . So, Err didn't catch anything, nor did it seem to be food poisoning. Yet he was still throwing up. Black Hat couldn't make heads or tails of it. 

"Get yourself cleaned up." Black Hat barked at Err once they reached the bathroom. "Once you are done we will go to Dr. Flug to see what's wrong with you." Upon the mention of the good doctor's name Err started trembling uncontrollably, and he looked up at Black Hat, eyes wide and he started shaking his head. "Don't be like that. I will be there so that he doesn't try anything." Reluctantly, Err seemed to agree and he closed the door on him.

Black Hat on the other hand decided to get Err a clean set of clothes as he waited. He teleported into Err's and Demencia's shared room. Black Hat ignored the graffiti on the walls declaring the mad woman's love towards him and headed straight for the closet. Black Hat searched through the entire rack of clothes but was bewildered to find that not a single article seemed to belong to Err. Did he really only own the one set of clothes? How did he clean them when they got dirty?

Black Hat just couldn't believe that the only clothes Err owned was what he always wore on his back. He must have missed something. Black Hat fervently searched the closet again. Nothing. Black Hat walked over to Err's bed. Nothing again, just a ratty blanket. The blanket was permeated with Err's scent, but Black Hat was able to discern a trace of sweetness that he hadn't noticed on Err before. There was something about that sweetness that unnerved Black Hat. Then it hit him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Earl realized that they were headed for Black Hat's bedroom, he naturally assumed the worst. It took everything he had to keep his body from shaking, to keep from showing the fear he felt. To keep from showing off his weakness. He knew better than to try and resist too, whenever Earl tried with Dr. Flug he would- no don't think about that! Don't think.

Earl's nerves only grew when they finally reached Black Hat's room and Black Hat opened the door. But to Earl's surprise they never reached the bed. Instead Black Hat dragged Earl right on past it and walked to another room: a bathroom. 

"Get yourself cleaned up." Earl flinched at the sudden noise of Black Hat's order. "Once you are done we will go to Dr. Flug to see what's wrong with you." What!? No no no no, there was no reason for that. He was fine, really. Earl tried to voice his objections, but he couldn't speak, he couldn't breath. Earl wanted to say no, he needed to say no, but neither his tongue nor his vocal cords would obey him. "Don't be like that. I will be there so that he doesn't try anything." Earl nodded. Yes was the correct answer after all.

Earl slowly closed the door and took a moment to just breathe. After having sufficiently calmed down Earl looked around the bathroom. As would be expected of Black Hat's personal bathroom, it was just as lavish as the rest of the manor. There was even a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. 

It was a rather large bathroom too, maybe just smaller than the room he sleeps in, and yet the jacuzzi took up about a quarter of the whole room. Against one wall was a vanity with golf etchings with an eloquently framed mirror hung above it. Meanwhile the opposing wall had it's sink, which was simpler but still just as posh. 

Earl turned on this sink and removed his hat and soiled garments. After taking them off he grabbed the bar of soap and started scrubbing the filth out of the fabric. Once he was satisfied he rinsed off the soap and laid down the clothes on the counter to dry. It would have to do, after all, Earl couldn't just go running around naked just so he could properly wash his only set of clothes.

Earl got into the tub and activated the jacuzzi. The water that came out the sides was hot, but not too hot, just warm enough to be relaxing without scorching his skin. Earl grabbed a bottle of soap that was on the rim of the tub and gave it one good squeeze. Between the pleasant sent of the soap and the comfortably warm jets of water massaging his whole body, Earl nearly forgot that he was supposed to be bathing. Earl grabbed a loofah and gently scrubbed himself. It truly was a heavenly experience.

But all good things must come to an end, and eventually Black Hat came knocking at the door. Earl turned off the tub and let it drain before getting out the the tub. He quickly covered himself with a towel and opened the door a crack.

"I couldn't find any of your clothes so these will have to do." Black Hat shoves one of his spare suits through the crack. Earl took it it and closed the door once more. He put on the suit, which is far too large for Earl, so he shrinks it down to a more suitable size. Still a bit long in the limbs but it fit him perfectly otherwise. 

They walked down the halls, making their way to the lab. The euphoria from the bathroom was quickly dying and Earl's nerves were starting to get to him again. He almost felt sick again. With his nervous he was, Earl almost didn't realize that they had arrived.

Black Hat snapped his fingers and Dr. Flug popped into existence in Black Hat's signature gruesome manner. The scientist looked absolutely terrified, even more than how Earl felt and Earl couldn't help but feel bad for the poor man, if only for a moment. Black Hat and Dr. Flug talked amongst themselves, but Earl wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. Earl was fiddling with the edge of the vest, trying to distract himself. 

"E-err, I-I'm going the d-draw some blood now, ok?" Weird that Dr. Flug needed his blood when they already knew what was wrong with him. It was just a stomach bug, they happened to him all the time. Why everybody was freaking out now was simply beyond Earl.

Dr. Flug rolled up Earl's sleeve and ran an alcohol wipe across his arm. When Dr. Flug grabbed a needle, Earl decided that that would be the point that he looked away. Despite the thicker needle, and Dr. Flug's shaky hands, Earl hardly even noticed when it went into his arm. In fact, he only realized that anything had happened at all when Dr. Flug was wiping his arm again. Dr. Flug transferred Earl's blood into a tube, and inserted the tube into a machine. As Dr. Flug looked over the results, Err watched the skin of his neck turn a shade paler.

"H-he's pregnant b-b-boss." What? Pregnant? He couldn't be pregnant, he was male. Earl put his hand on his stomach. Wasn't he? Earl was so confused. How was this possible?

"Alright then. Get. Rid of it." What!? Earl might have only just found out that he was having a baby, and he might not have understood how they got there, but he wasn't about to let this life get snipped just like that.

"No!" Earl shouted. Bad idea, Black Hat was already seething in anger, but Earl's rebellion only made Black Hat turn his attention over to the lesser eldritch. But... he just couldn't let them kill his baby.

"No? What you you mean no? He raped you! This child is unwanted, a mistake. It wasn't supposed to have been created, so it would be best to terminate it while there's still time." 

"Same could be said about Err." Dr. Flug muttered under his breath. But Earl had heard, and he knew Black Hat had too with how taken aback he looked. Although Black Hat quickly recomposed himself, sporting his signature snear.

"Err, you're sure you want this baby? I will support you if you do, just to spite this blockhead." Earl nodded. Black Hat walked over to Dr. Flug, towering over the poor man and just overall looking intimidating. "I want you to learn everything there is to know about pregnancy. Everything. I want you to be able to detect problems before they become problematic. If anything goes wrong, it's on your head. Oh, and since you are the father I do expect you to pay for anything Err will need with your own money. Do I make myself clear?" Dr. Flug nodded his head frantically, too scared to even remember how to form words.

"Good." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was still only morning, but the day's events left Earl feeling pretty exhausted. So Earl trudged his way over to his room, where he planned on sleeping the day away. Maybe he would wake up and realize that everything that happened was just a dream. How would he even take care of a child anyway? He was barely capable of taking care of himself. Earl curled up in his bed and was out like a light. Questions for another day perhaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here's a funny story. Two weeks ago, I posted the first chapter for a new fic (this one) instead of continuing off of the old ones like I promised. However, somehow the date got mixed up so that instead of saying I posted it on February 2, it thinks I actually posted it back in January 9. Explains why no one was reading it lol.

**Author's Note:**

> *screaming*


End file.
